


【TSN/ME】床头床尾（AU 先婚后爱 mpreg）13

by jay63133276



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay63133276/pseuds/jay63133276





	【TSN/ME】床头床尾（AU 先婚后爱 mpreg）13

Chapter 13

Eduardo把手机开了免提放在桌上，双手一刻不停地在键盘上敲击。

听筒对面是Chris的声音，他专程来邀请Eduardo与Mark一同出席一周后Facebook的跨年派对。

“你可以带着Max一起来，到时候会有很多小朋友。”

Eduardo笑着答允，表示自己一定跟Mark准时到场。

“还有，请尽最大努力让Mark穿上正装好吗？他要带领大家倒计时，我不想再看到那件连帽衫了。”

Eduardo抬起头看看客厅另一端，Chris的控诉对象正窝在单人沙发里，维持着与两小时之前差不多的坐姿，愁眉不展，口中念念有词。

现在是晚上十点半，他和Mark分别坐在客厅不同的两张沙发上加班，偌大的空间里只亮着一盏暖黄色的落地灯，而他们的女儿半小时前就已经进入梦乡。

Eduardo曾经幻想过许多次的画面如今真实存在着，这种温馨宁静的场景让他如坠梦境。

哈佛演讲归来之后，Eduardo明显感觉到有些事情不一样了。Mark似乎对他打开了一扇从未向他人展示过的门，虽然只有窄窄的一条缝，但能偶尔透过门缝看看Mark捉摸不定的内心，Eduardo也知足了。

Mark专心致志盯着电脑屏幕，直到后颈传来手掌熟悉的温度。他腾出一只手覆在Eduardo的手背上面，手指在关节处轻轻抚摸。

“休息一下，喝杯牛奶。”Eduardo俯身亲亲他的头顶。

Mark皱着眉头发出无声的抗议。

“家里没有红牛。”Eduardo把牛奶杯往他手边推了推，嘴角带着不容拒绝的笑意，“你现在不需要清醒，你该去睡觉了。”

Mark一脸不情愿地喝掉牛奶，合上电脑，站起来转身搂住Eduardo的腰，毛茸茸的头顶在丈夫的下巴上蹭。

Eduardo笑着给了他一个甜蜜的吻：“我以为你不想喝牛奶也不想睡觉呢，Mr.Zuckerberg.”

“我的确不想喝牛奶。”Mark灵活的手指不老实地在Eduardo腰tun上摩挲，“但我是很愿意睡觉的，Mrs.Zuckerberg.”

跟Mark在他们的大床上滚作一团的时候Eduardo暂时把Chris交代的事情抛诸脑后——他不可能在Mark扣着他的腰狠狠抽插时还去思考任何跟xing爱无关的事。

Mark总能给人惊喜，至少在床上是这样。平时对感情有些冷淡的CEO到了床上宛如喷发的火山，这些日子尤甚。在Lowell后台的对话之后，他们之间最后一道隔阂也消失了。

Mark双手手掌紧贴着他yao侧的皮肤，灼热的吻落在luo露的胸口，像个需索无度的暴君一样不知餍足。Eduardo忍不住咬了暴君的耳朵。他早就有点体力不支，更何况明天一早要准时到公司开会。

Mark最终“体贴”地照顾到了Eduardo的意见，尽管如此，两人洗过澡后相拥躺在床上时也已是凌晨两点钟。

“Chris早些时候打了电话给我。”这种时候睡意反而消退了，Eduardo手指间缠绕着Mark的卷发。

“嗯。”Mark捉住他闲不住的手指，放在嘴边亲吻，“别指望我穿那些会束缚精神和思想的衣服去参加自己公司的新年party。”

“你在嘲笑我一直都是个被束缚灵魂和思想的傻瓜吗？”Eduardo掐了掐CEO的下巴，眼看着那一小块皮肤变红了，又凑上去亲了一下，“早晚有一天得把你的帽衫和拖鞋都扔了。”

 

当然，Eduardo没找到机会处理Mark的那些宅男装束，Mark也没有真正穿着帽衫或者运动裤出席跨年party。

“真不愧是Wardo。”Chris怀里抱着身穿公主裙的Max，啧着嘴看着台上侃侃而谈的Mark。

“他还是在里面穿了T恤，并且拒绝系领带。”Eduardo态度坚决地把女儿试图塞进嘴巴里的第三根棒棒糖夺了过来，语气颇有挫败感。

Chris耸耸肩，又从隔壁桌上抓了把糖果塞给满脸委屈的Max：“这已经是质的飞跃了。”

作为Facebook当之无愧的领军人物，Mark以往在公司的各种party上都十分低调，往往在致辞过后就找个不易被察觉的角落窝着。他不喜欢热闹的party，更不喜欢成为party的核心人物。但是今年，有Eduardo和女儿的陪伴，Mark注定要成为人群中的焦点。

Eduardo和Max身边换了一拨又一拨人，小姑娘收获了无数漂亮阿姨的香吻和礼物，Eduardo也获得了数不清的赞美——Mark发誓如果不是自己站在旁边面色不善，那些香吻搞不好会有一多半都落在Eduardo脸上。

“嘿，别摆着一张臭脸。”Eduardo递给Mark一杯酒，轻柔地抚摸他的后背，“马上就要倒计时了，笑一笑，开心点。”

Mark将杯中酒一饮而尽，收紧搂着Eduardo的手臂：“真后悔带你来。”

Eduardo愣怔住：“对不起，我还做得不够好……”

Mark露出狡黠的笑，给了他一个侵占意味十足的吻

“不，是你太好了。”

这个众目睽睽之下的吻让Eduardo在新年来临之际拥有了一张红透的脸，连女儿都轻轻用小手拍着他发烫的脸颊咯咯地笑。

 

会场的灯光暗下来，Mark站在人群中央，一束聚光灯笼罩着他。

正中央屏幕上巨大时钟的秒针前进一格。

5

所有人都跟着大声报出数字。

4

Eduardo的目光穿过层层叠叠的人群落在Mark身上，后者刚好也在看他。

3

他们的目光在热闹的空气中交织，Max兴奋地朝她的daddy挥动着小手。

2

不知道是谁先笑了，另一个也跟着傻笑起来。

1

灯光大亮，人群中爆发出一阵欢呼。有人打开了香槟，有人跟周围的人拥抱，有人在会场里穿梭怪叫着新年快乐。

Mark未在台上多做停留。Eduardo还站在原地等他，微笑着跟怀里的女儿说着些什么。

穿过喧闹的人群，他终于来到他们面前。

Max朝Mark伸出手。他稳稳地从Eduardo怀里接过心爱的女儿，小丫头立刻亲了他的脸颊，奶声奶气地说了句新年快乐。

“新年快乐。”Mark揉了揉Max与他如出一辙的卷发，抬起头对上Eduardo蜜糖一样的眼眸。

“谢谢你。”他给了丈夫新年的第一个吻。

 

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

不速之客总是要在这种时候出现。

Sean Parker戴着墨镜，迈着他标志性的夸张步伐朝他们走过来。

“我不记得我邀请过你。”Mark眉头紧锁。

“Marky，放松点儿，用不着这么紧张。”Sean摘掉墨镜，“我今天只是来见见老朋友而已。”

“但愿如此。”

Sean对这种待遇习以为常，毕竟没人会对一个因为嗑药被扫地出门的股东有什么好脸色。他的目光扫过一旁的Eduardo，立刻明白这就是各路媒体热烈讨论的那位Mark的丈夫，饶有兴致地打量起对方。

片刻之后，在Mark快要发作之前，Sean开口了：

“我们是不是在哪里见过？”

 

如果Mark此时不要把全部注意力都放在如何将Sean Parker赶出会场这件事情上，他就会发现，Eduardo脸上的血色正在慢慢褪尽。


End file.
